Tiger's Nightmare
by bella1916
Summary: What would happen if Kelsey received the curse with Lokesh unaware it was his doing? Fate or accident? -This is my first story so please don't criticize me too harshly. Apologies in advance for such a short first chapter. I'm planning on making the rest longer. Disclaimer- I don't own Tiger's Curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story so please take it easy on me. Apologies for the shortness of the first chapters. The following ones will be longer. Hope you enjoy this story's little twist. Disclaimer I don't own Tiger's Curse.**

Kelsey's POV

I woke up with a start, not realizing where I was. Suddenly the memories came flooding back to me. Lokesh's men had captured me and had brought me here to an unknown place.

_Stupid_, I think to myself, _for not staying with the others and fighting Lokesh's men off_. I sighed when i thought about them.

Where are they now? Were they looking for me? How was Mr. Kadam and Nilma? Were the questions that swirled in my head.

I decide to look around me and take in my surroundings. There wasn't much to take in. I was in a small room with no windows and the walls seemed to be made of metal. There was only one bed, on which I was lying on right now, and an averaged sized bureau. Both the bed and the bureau were at the far side of the room.

On the other side was a door. I got up and went to the door assuming it to be locked but when I tried opening it, it actually opened! Amazed I pushed it cautiously not wanting anybody to see me. The door led to a hallway with various doors . I decided to go to the door at the other end.

I crept, being as silent as I possibly could, to the other door. This door was also surprisingly unlocked. I pushed this door open with a little more caution. It led to a stairwell going upwards. I decided to climb the stairs to see if I could find an escape route, or at least a way to communicate with Kishan or Ren.

As I climbed up the stairwell seemed to get brighter. At the top of the stairwell was another door. This door though had a small window like the kind when someone's locked up. I quickly but quietly peeked through it.

There was a guy standing to the side of the door. I looked around and was surprised to find that I was what look to be inside a castle. I must have been locked up in the dungeon.

Footsteps were suddenly heard and I saw Lokesh coming this way. I turned and quickly and quietly made my way back to the small room.

I inspected the bureau's drawers searching for something, anything that could help. It was old but built to be fancy. It had many drawers with small compartments in them. I found a few small rocks which I put in my pocket.

"It's something," I said to myself. In the second to the last drawer I found there was a piece of wood loose. I grabbed it and was successfully able to get it without getting any splinters. I hid that as best I could in my shirt.

Just in time to as I heard footsteps near the door. I crept onto the bed feigning to be asleep. I heard someone approach me and felt a finger on my cheek. I wanted to cringe but under the circumstances I couldn't.

I must have made some type of movement though for I heard Lokesh say, "She will be waking up soon. Be prepared. We don't know what her reaction might be. As soon as she is awake though tell me immediately." There was a person with him and he only grumbled in response. Then I felt his fingers on my calf; I started to panic as they creeped higher, higher, higher...

**Author's Note: Hope you like the first chapter. Sorry if I creeped anyone out at the end. All will go well. Anyway you should probably pay attention to all the characters. Hint, hint.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hope you'll like my second chapter! This one is two POVS of the two brothers. As you will read you'll notice that things will get more interesting in the oncoming chapters.**

Ren's POV

I hadn't slept for so long. I only found sleep when I was a tiger. The rest of the time my brother, Kishan, and I went in search for Kelsey. Kelsey was important, not only to break our tiger's curse, but important to me also.

Although she doesn't want to admit she loves me as I love her. I was worried for her even though she was with my brother. With all these unfortunate events it has caused us to break away.

My brother and I went exploring and along the way we mapped the places where we had already searched. It seemed that forever had passed since I last saw Kelsey. I could remember the taste of her lips on mine; the feel of her warm hands on me.

_I'm going to murder Lokesh when I find him! He better not touch her or go anywhere near her. I wonder if Kelsey was alright._

Lokesh wouldn't dare torture her if he wanted her on his side. I feared though the worst.

I was getting mad. Right now I was in tiger form. It would be only a few minutes before I would be able to turn back into a man again. Along with my brother, we will continue to search for her no matter what the cost. She was a part of me.

My time as a Tiger was up and I changed back into a man again. I had gotten used to the changing although once in a while it felt a bit strange.

Kishan, who still needed about thirty minutes to be back in human form, snored peacefully at my side.

_Abhimānī svārthī (selfish, conceited) person_. _He is probably not at all worried about Kelsey._ I think to myself. _How is he worthy of being with Kelsey and not me?_

I get up and start walking to stretch my legs.

_Kishan won't mind if I leave him. Besides he's to busy dreaming about a girl in a bikini other than Kelsey. _I think smugly to myself.

I let my feet just guide me to where ever they decide to take me. I needed to think to clear my mind.

I took the map with me, just to mark places and see where we have been. I didn't plan on going to far though. I just wanted to see if there were any clues we might have missed.

After a while, I realized I had gone far from camp until I had come about a stream. Too late I think to myself.

Just then my nose picked up an unfamiliar scent in the breeze. I let my nose guide me this time instead of my feet and before I knew it I was a little deeper in the jungle than I wanted to.

I knew Kishan probably would have woken up by now or at least he was almost awake. I decided to wait for him here. It looked like this place conatined clues. _Hopefully he's smart enough to bring our things. _

Kishan's POV

I woke up feeling rested. I was back to being the handsome man I was.

I looked to my left to were my brother was and wasn't to surprised to see him disappeared. I got up and thought Well that's my brother; as idiotically as always.

I decided to look over the map while Ren had his walk. I went to get the the map, but just like Ren it disappeared.

It seems Ren wanted me to get lost. How thoughtful of him. I sighed and decided to go look for him. I left everything for I didn't think I would need it to just go look for Ren.

I followed his scent and it was a long walk that I took. I stopped to rest a few times thinking that Ren maybe returned to camp a different way. I sniffed the air and unfortunately realized that Ren was still somewhere around here.

How stupid of my brother to just wander off like this. How does he expect for us to break the curse with him just wandering aimlessly around.

I arrived at a stream smelling my brother's scent. It was strong here so he must be near. It was getting stronger and I was relieved for I could return to camp as soon as I had the map from my brother.

I was worried about Kelsey. I was lucky to have her. Women like her just don't come around so easy, especially if they were with your half brother.

Just as I was thinking this I fell into a trap. It was the most ridiculous kind of trap of what I should have been aware of. It was the one of the easiest to find. I was in a giant hole in which had been covered with leaves. I could've sniffed this out, unfortunately I didn't because I was too busy looking for my _idiot brother_. I scowled to myself.

I looked up and saw Ren grinning down at me. "Well brother if you came to look for me, you could have least tried to not fall into a hole." I just scowled at him thinking what I could do to him as soon as I was able to get out of here.

"Don't just stand there! Get me out of here." I yelled at him making him laugh harder. The hole I had fallen in was pretty deep. I wouldn't be able to get out with something or someone to help me.

I heard something then. It sounded as if it was getting closer. Ren stopped laughing and listened. Was it some kind of animal maybe? Ren and I tensed. He turned to me and the best thing he could hand me was a pole.

Before he could get me out he fell to the ground. I noticed something on his neck. I crouched down hoping whoever sedated Ren wouldn't see me. I heard the many footsteps approaching.

A hoarse voice said, "Well we've at least have been able to capture one brother. Check the hole to see if there's anyone in there." I prepared myself. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

I regretted not bringing our supplies then. Useful and valuable weopons were there. _How was I stupid enough to leave them?_

Someone jumped in and I pounced. It wasn't until I felt something at my neck that I realized the person had been used as bait and I fell for it. Then I blacked out.

**Author's Note: Hopefully it was as good as you expected. A third chapter will come out this week! Thanks for the people put this story as a favorite. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry guys for the long wait! I had my school's required science fair and then I had so many assignments for school and then my clubs. Well anyway that's my fault, but enough of my talk here's the third chapter! **

Chapter 3

Kelsey's Pov

Lokesh suddenly stopped at where my thigh began. He chuckled and said, "Rather not take my chances. I want her on my side and going ahead of time is not the best way to convince her." I was glad. It was going to be a while until _That_.

The person at the door said, "It would be best if we leave. We should not disturb her. Not until she wakes up. Would you like me to wait here until she wakes up to alert you?"

I felt my stomach drop. It would be harder to find a way to escape if he was watching.

"Yes that will be just fine. Just make sure to tell me immediately though," Lokesh replied. He then leaned into my ear and whispered, "Your throne is waiting for you my queen. The choice is yours though. Your tigers though will agree with me for you as being my future queen." That ominous tone sent shivers down my spine.

Lokesh got up and left the room, leaving me and the guy alone.

I could feel his stare on me. He looked at me for a few more seconds before he turned and closed the door. I didn't open my eyes until I was sure he wasn't going to come back in.

I sat up and decided to think of a plan to distract the guy.

The only useful things I had were the small rocks and the sharp stick.

I pondered on what to do. _This is going to be extremely difficult. Not without a bit more to work with. I wish I had the magic scarf, or my bow and arrows, or my lightning power..._

That's it. I tried out my lightning power. To my surprise it worked. I became suspicious though. _Was I really able to use this without anybody noticing?_

I was going to have to think of a plan though. I didn't want to show off this power with a possibility that somehow Lokesh may be able to stop it.

I heard footsteps outside the door. They were retreating it seemed to me like the perfect chance for a distraction. Ever so quietly I opened the door.

The man had his back turned away from the wall.

_Time for action_. I thought to my self.

Quickly I got that small piece of wood out and with the more stubbed end I hit him in the back of the head. It look as if he was going to turn around so I hit him twice.

He fell to the ground and I quickly pulled him into the room.

I grabbed the only sheet that has on the bed and proceeded to rip it. I tied his hands first, then his legs, and last put one in his mouth.

When I finished tying him up I decided to up the staircase. At the top I examined the door. The time before, I hadn't been able to see it. I reached for the handle. I quietly turned it. I found it locked.

_Ugh what am I going to do now_. I sighed mentally to myself.

I turned my head to get a better look through the little opening. The guard was still there looking pretty bored. I was surprised to see that he hadn't heard me when I pulled the handle.

Time for a distraction. I quickly got a small stone and threw it in the opposite direction in which the door opened. At the sound the guard looked up turned his head and looked towards the sound. Seeing nothing, he went to investigate.

I went to work on the lock.

I didn't have any hairpins or anything so I decided to use the sharp side of the stick.

It was after a few seconds that I heard a sound coming from at the bottom of the stairs.

I panicked and crept slowly down the stairs. At the bottom I heard someone's breathing. I knew who it was.

Immediately I prepared to attack again. I held the stick and waited for him to come. When I saw him he was rubbing the back of his head were I had hit him.

I must have made a noise or something for he quickly stalked towards me and yanked the stick out of my hand. He quickly grabbed me so that his arm was around my neck.

"Not one false move. It seems to me that you are now fully coherent. Now I'll take you to Lokesh. He will be pleased to see that his queen has awakened." He whispered in my ear.

I had a quick flashback then. When someone else had grabbed me around by the neck.

With a big gulp of air I repeated what I had done what seemed myriad of years ago.

Again with that hit I quickly, once again, received pain. With that pain brought memories.

The hand that had been holding me in place seconds ago was now gone. I heard a grunt and with swift movements I grabbed the stick and butted him in the head.

Once again I tied him up with greater care this time. I decided to use his own clothing as well. Once that was settled I decided to use him as soon as he woke up. I would question him on how to escape and he would answer. I f not my power would inflict serious damage on him.

I sighed and closed my eyes with the image of my two tiger's under my eyelids.

**A/N Apologies if it was kinda short. I barely did all of this today. I'm also working on new stories. The next one will be called Tiger's Spotlight. All of my stories will still have Ren and Kishan as tigers. I never like taking a character's qualities. I never liked the all human stories. The first chapter will be posted today as soon as I finish it. Check it out. Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N SORRY! I have been super, super, but super busy. I'm in the eight grade and I have homework, activities, sports,...etc. Also sorry for how short it is but I will make the next one's longer. So enough with my rant here is the next chapter. -Don't own this story.**

Chapter 4

Ren's POV

I had a strange feeling that I had been asleep for a long time and not once had I moved. Every part of me seemed stiff. I opened my eyes a crack trying to remember what had happened.

It was dark with only a bit of light shining through. All notion of what had happened suddenly came to me as I looked around.

I tried to move but I realized that my body hardly responded. The only thing I was able to do was to move my head. I looked to my right only to find Kishan unconscious still.

"Kishan! Pst Kishan wake up!" My calls to him were to no avail.

I studied the room I was in. Well, if you could call it that. It was more like a shack. The whole thing looked as if it could crumble any second now. Appearances can fool the eye though.

I was able to move a little bit more so I began to stretch. I was careful not to make to much noise for I was sure we weren't alone.

I heard a small noise. I looked to where Kishan was. He was finally waking up.

I called to him again. I heard a reply. "Ren do you have an idea of where we are and why can I hardly move?"

"Kishan you'll be able to gain movement again but not after a while and I have absolutely no idea of where we are. I am barely able to move again. Once we both regain movement we should plan our escape and a way to save Kelsey."

"Fine but we should get as far away from here as possible. I'm pretty sure they didn't just leave us here unsupervised." He was obviously right. It's not as if Lokesh was stupid enough to leave us to ourselves.

Thinking that I wondered out loud, "Suppose we just stay here; do you think we would find Kelsey where these men take us? We could probably escape from there if we're extremely careful. What could go wrong?" Well that was the worst thing to say to him.

"What could go wrong? Many things! Why should we take the risk? Did it ever occur to you we might not be able to escape once we're over there. The worst things imaginable could happen to us. We could be killed before we even try to escape! Ren try to get that through your thick skull and try being reasonable."

"Don't be pessimistic. I know we can make it. I am willing to take risks. Wouldn't you Kishan? Kelsey needs us. If you're not willing to take risks then you don't care for her." I knew this would affect Kishan and it did.

Knowing he was convinced, he sighed and said, "If anything goes wrong I'm personally holding you responsible."

_Fine by me. _

Kishan's POV

_My brother can be a real Idiot sometimes._

"But just so you know nothing will happen," he had said. _Yeah ri-_

A noise suddenly surprised us. We both tensed and started sniffing the air. We didn't recognize the smell. The unfamiliar person approached the hou- er -shack.

"Should we pretend to be asleep?"

"I think that would be best for now. Let's see if the person mentions anything. Hopefully we'll get some information."

We lay down and pretended to be asleep. The sound of footsteps became more pronounced and I realized it was not just one but four men approaching. I suddenly felt very vulnerable without the weapons.

_How forgetful of Ren. We are now not only an easy target but now the weapons will be discovered. Do you ever think?_

There was a sound at the door and I stood still, listening. The door was thrown open and two of the men entered. I could hear one of them approach me and the other person approaching Ren. I was able to detect guns on all the men.

"How long do you think these two will still be asleep? You know we need to take them immediately to him as soon as they wake up." The one near Ren asked.

"Not long. The tranquilizers would only knock them out long enough for us to get them here. It's best if we just stay here for now." He then proceeded to hit me with the butt of his gun. I made no move.

They hadn't said anything useful yet so it would be predicted that Ren and I would stay unmoving for a while. I inwardly sighed. Could things have gotten any worse? _Yes, yes they could._

I began to think of Kelsey. It's not that I did not want to rescue her. I only wanted to do it differently. Lokesh was very clever, I would give him that much. One very important thing he didn't have was a heart. His had always and would forever be cold.

I didn't want to give up. I wanted to continue like Ren, but at a different approach. The only thing we had to do now was wait for the perfect opportunity.


End file.
